


The Second Trial Of The Lamb

by oceantovre



Series: Criminal Tendencies [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crime AU, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Akaashi is tested on his rope-tying skills and  Akaashi tests Suga to see how badly he really wants to be with him and Oikawa.





	The Second Trial Of The Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVEN’T READ THE REST OF THIS SERIES, YOU MAY WANT TO.   
> haha sorry this update is a little late, but I’ve been a little busy with school. I feel so bad because this series is distracting me from my other series aggghh sorry We Might Be

Everything was dark and Suga could only hear his own thoughts and he pounding of his heart in his ears. The ball gag in his mouth muffled his sounds, but he had no way of knowing how much since the noise-canceling headphones were parked firmly over his ears and made it impossible to tell. The blindfold was silky on his eyes, and the same material was wrapped around his wrists as the base of his spine and his ankles tucked up underneath him. He had felt hands spread his thighs a while ago, and since then there had only been fleeting touches on his stomach and chest, but his boxers had remained on throughout the entire affair. 

This wasn’t unusual, however, since Suga knew Oikawa was just testing Akaashi on how well he could tie the knots and set up the blindfold, headphones, and gag. It wasn’t even really supposed to be kinky; apparently it could be used as a torture method as well. 

Then, the blindfold was taken off of his eyes and he blinked as the bright light hit his eyes. Then, the headphones were taken off and everything was  _ very  _ loud for a second before everything phased back into normality. 

“There you are, lamb,” Oikawa said, a fond smile on his face as he looked down at Suga, who was placed on the bed. Suga tried to return the smile around the gag, but it wasn’t very effective. Oikawa chuckled, reaching down to undo the clasp of the gag, pulling it out trailed behind with a thin string of saliva. 

Suga smiled again, ignoring the slight strain on his jaw that had been caused by the gag for the past half an hour as he sat there. As Oikawa undid the knots, Akaashi stood to the side observing the situation. Akaashi did that a lot it seemed, just stand off to the side and watch what was happening. It sometimes made Suga feel like he was an animal being observed, but he ignored it because there were other times when Akaashi could show just as much interest in Suga as Oikawa. 

Once Oikawa was done, Suga moved and stretched out his limbs, unbothered by the fact that he was naked aside from a thin pair of boxers. Since he’d been taken off his collar a week ago, he’d been in much more compromising positions that had made Suga feel fairly immune to any embarrassment about his body. He looked down, taking in the letter O and A that were still healing on his hips.

“You like them, don’t you?” Akaashi asked suddenly, his voice emotionless and untelling. It wasn’t really a question, more of an observation. 

Suga thought about it for a moment, looking down at the two letters. They had hurt like hell for the first few days, and still weren’t comfortable in the slightest, but he could find anything wrong with the fact that they were there. 

“They’re nice,” Suga admitted, running his fingers over the edges gently. 

Akaashi didn’t answer, instead walking over to Oikawa and leaning to whisper something in his ear. Oikawa initially looked surprised, turning to Akaashi and saying, “Are you sure? I don’t want to lose this one.” 

Akaashi simply replied, “He’ll stay.” 

Oikawa thought about it for a second, before nodding consent to whatever Akaashi had said. Suga watched with curiosity, looking away when Akaashi turned back to him. 

“Come on, we’re going to walk,” Akaashi said, extending a hand to Suga to help him off the bed. 

Suga tentatively took the hand, and allowed himself to be guided to a closet, dressed, and brought back out into the living room. He was now wearing simple black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, some old sneakers, and a black face mask that was resting underneath his chin.

“Why is it all so dark?” He asked, not particularly to anybody, but more so because he didn’t like wearing all that black when he was so accustomed to pastels and brights. 

“You don’t like it?” Akaashi asked, turning to Suga and raising an eyebrow. Suga felt a shock of fear surge down his spine. 

“N-no, it’s good,” Suga quickly amended, smiling and nodding. “I like it. It’s...comfortable.” 

Suga turned to look up at Akaashi, seeking affirmation that he had said the right thing, and was met with an approving nod. Warmth spread throughout Suga’s chest, and he quickened his step so he would be next to Akaashi, who was walking briskly towards the foyer of the house. 

“Where are we going?” Suga asked, though really he should have learned by now that too many questions weren’t really appreciated, and this was his second question in the last minute. 

But, as it seemed he hadn’t learned, Akaashi quickly whirled his position, moving his hand so that it was pressed against Suga’s throat, and pushed him into the wall behind him. A loud gasp of air pushed out of Suga’s lungs as his back hit the wall, and his first instinct was to bring his hands up to stop the hand choking him. Akaashi watched as the smaller man tried to wriggle away, taking note of the way his lithe body struggled underneath Akaashi’s hand. 

“Aka-” Suga tried to say, but his voice gave out on him as his airway was constricted. Akaashi knew limits, but he also liked to push them to the breaking point. 

“No, I talk. You listen,” Akaashi said, in his calculated, even tone. “You don’t get questions, right now. You get to follow me, and you’ll find out what’s happening if you shut your mouth for five seconds.” 

Akaashi raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response from Suga, who still looked panicked and was struggling to nod his head. But, once Akaashi saw a fairly distinct up and down motion, he dropped his hand and let Suga crumple to the floor in a heap. 

The pale, silver mess of a man had his chest heaving as he gasped for breath on the ground, before looking up at Akaashi with a look of pure fear on his face. Akaashi understood why. 

Suga was used to Oikawa, who liked to apply pressure to the sides of the throat and stay there for a long time. Akaashi preferred short bursts of direct pressure to the front of the throat; it offered a more dramatic reaction, which Akaashi preferred since he liked to read people. 

However, Akaashi couldn’t break his trust with Suga, so he sighed and kneeled down next to the crumpled man, gathering the limbs in his arms and pulling Suga to his chest. The man was letting out small hiccuping sobs, but he seemed to calm down a bit by being surrounded by Akaashi, who ran his long fingers through Suga’s soft, silver hair. After a while, Suga had calmed enough that Akaashi felt like he could finish this episode and move on to the purpose of their trip. 

“Do you understand why I punished you?” Akaashi recited from memory, knowing the proper wind-down techniques after a scene like that. 

Suga nodded, his head still tucked into Akaashi’s chest and his eyes not making contact. “I-I was ask-king too much.” 

“Don’t you look at me when you answer me?” Akaashi asked, not wanting to have to delve into another punishment but still very willing to enforce the rules. 

Suga immediately shuddered, and tilted his head up to reaveal big, wide, watery hazel eyes that were red rimmed with tears. It was interesting for Akaashi to observe, with how much emotion was shown in that one look. 

“I’m s-sorry. I forgot,” Suga said, offering an apologetic smile that Akaashi decided to accept. 

“Don’t forget again. Now, let’s get going before it gets too dark,” Akaashi said, standing up and dragging Suga along with him. That was one of Akaashi’s hidden talents: he was much stronger than he appeared and he used it to his advantage whenever opponents underestimated him. 

“Okay, Akaashi,” Suga said, that stupid smiley look back on his face. Akaashi couldn’t tell whether he liked it or didn’t, but the debate was quickly suppressed when Akaashi reminded himself that he didn’t need to have any emotional opinion on it. 

Akaashi lead Suga towards the front door, and the silver haired man grew more confused with every step.  _ Are we going outside? _

That can’t be allowed, not even a little bit. But, Suga supposed, if he was with Akaashi then he was fine. Oikawa certainly wasn’t coming from wherever he was to stop it, so Suga figured he was being good by just going with Akaashi. Once they reached the door, Akaashi tapped some numbers quickly into a keypad by the lock, and a loud thunk signified that the door was opened. 

Suga blinked as the bright light of the outdoors flew into his eyes, forcing him to cringe. However, he wasn’t given much time to adjust as he was quickly pulled by Akaashi out into what appeared to be the evening air. 

“Woah,” he said on instinct, realizing that in his extended time inside the house, Suga had really forgotten just how bright and colorful the outside world was. It wasn’t that he had  _ missed  _ it, not exactly. It was moreso that he just hadn’t bothered to think about it, not when he already had so much occupying his mind inside the house, so why would he need to think about what happened outside of it? 

The sky outside of the house was fading pink and orange with a sunset, long clouds embellishing the sky and capturing Suga’s attention, even as Akaashi lead him further down the drive and to where the sidewalk began. 

“Suga,” Akaashi scolded as Suga tripped over the slight elevation difference between the drive and the sidewalk. Suga immediately dropped his eyes down from the sky, now scanning the area around him. It looked mostly residential, with no very distinguishable features. 

“Ah, ah,” Akaashi said, stopping both of them. “This is the part where you close your eyes.” 

Suga, confused, turned to Akaashi with his bottom lip pushed out, pouting at the suggestion. “Huh?” 

Akaashi glared back with the look of a father admonishing his son, or at the base, someone of more power attempting to discipline someone of lesser power. 

“You close your eyes, and I guide you until we reach where we’re going. Otherwise, we can go back inside.” 

Suga quickly snapped his eyes shut, scrunching them as tight as he could because he didn’t know  _ where  _ they were going but there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to go there. 

“Good boy,” Akaashi praised, and Suga felt one arm snake around his waist, effectively guiding him in whichever direction Akaashi wanted. 

The walk was quiet, aside from Suga’s small gasps whenever he stumbled over himself, which Akaashi watched with amusement. 

In reality, Suga was quite like a puppy. He was loyal, he tried to please his masters, and there was an undeniable cuteness about his features. However, tonight was going to be a deciding moment for him. 

Akaashi needed to test Suga, and as long as the silver haired man passed, there wouldn’t be any pain involved. If not, then Akaashi would have to call in the crows to clean up the mess he was going to make. Although, even if Suga passed, he’d face the crows. 

Akaashi stopped when they reached the abandoned yard, where he finally removed his arm from around Suga and  braced himself. To pull this off, Akaashi was going to have to dig deep into his acting skills and emotional Rolodex. 

“Open your eyes, come on,” Akaashi said, injecting a level of emotion and urgency into his voice. It was uncomfortable for him, but necessary. 

“What?” Suga asked, opening his eyes to look at Akaashi, whose features were screwed with urgency and concern, something that Suga had never seen on him before. 

“I got you out of the house, now you have to go!” Akaashi said, internally heaving at how disgusting it was to portray this much emotion. 

“W-what?” Suga repeated, stepping away from Akaashi, with a horrible look of confusion on his face. Akaashi understood, after all, since this was a massive change in both behavior and in motivation. 

“He’s insane right? I’m trying to help you escape!” Akaashi said, stepping forward and grabbing onto Suga’s hand, opening the palm and shoving a handful of crushed bills into it. “This is enough for a bus and some food, just get out while you can.” 

As soon as Akaashi released his hold on Suga’s hand, the limb opened and the money fell onto the ground by their feet. Suga’s hand was shaking violently, as was the rest of his body. 

“Are you stupid? Get out of here, now! Before that maniac notices we’re missing for this long!” Akaashi yelled, shoving Suga and trying to get some kind of reaction out of him. Using this much emotional energy was making Akaashi slightly uneasy, but he knew that the test didn’t work if he gave up the act. 

“B-but I…,” Suga stuttered, his eyes now welling up with tears that spilled down onto his pale, snowy cheeks. “I thought you liked me! I don’t understand, Akaashi, why are you doing this?” 

“I had to act, so that maniac wouldn’t hurt you! It’s too late for me but I knew I could help you escape!” Akaashi answered. The act was precarious, and Akaashi could feel himself beginning to lose his energy, but forced himself to continue anyway. 

“N-no!” Suga shouted, and Akaashi’s eyes genuinely widened fractionally because Suga had never really  _ shouted.  _ He’d been small, talking at a low or medium level, and the only time he’d ever really been loud was during times when his legs were spread and his wrists were bound above his head. 

“No! Stop it, Akaashi!” Suga yelled, putting his hands up and covering his ears as Akaashi opened his mouth again. “You’re just messing with me! Stop it! I don’t like it! I don’t like it!” 

Akaashi paused, trying to figure out if this meant that Suga  _ knew  _ this was a game, or if Suga was yelling it out in  _ hopes  _ that it was a game. 

“Why are you still here?” Akaashi responded. “Get the money and go while you can!”

“No!” Suga yelled again, this time dropping down onto his knees and hugging himself around the middle with his arms. “I don’t understand! Stop it! I don’t want to go! You’re just testing me again! You don’t want me gone! Please! I don’t want to leave you!” 

He didn’t. For some indeterminable reason, Suga didn’t want to escape from his situation. He understood that he’d technically been kidnapped, and that the things he had been through would terrify any normal person. But, he was happy with Oikawa, and Akaashi, even if they scared him sometimes. He’d become friends with Kenma, and even Kuroo to some extent. Suga knew that according to the government, he was officially dead. There was nothing to go back to. 

Suga stayed curled on the ground, surrounded by crumpled bills, until he felt gentle hands on his back, pulling him up so that his face was showing. When Suga looked up, he saw the face that he had grown so familiar with. 

Akaashi was normal again, his face not screwed into those emotional messes that made Suga feel like he was so on edge. This was the proper Akaashi, the one that was cold and closed off, but yet was closer to Suga than anyone beside Oikawa. 

“Let’s go home,” Akaashi said, pulling Suga up to standing, and then giving him a moment to gain control of his legs before they began the journey home. Akaashi didn’t bother with having Suga close his eyes; after this, Suga was only one step away from being an official staple in the house. 

When they reached the door, Akaashi took the moment to turn to Suga.

“You did well,” he said. “And you’re smart too.” 

“R-really?” Suga asked, looking up hopefully at Akaashi. His wide eyes were pretty, wide and glassy like a doll. 

“Oikawa will be proud,” Akaashi said. “You’ve really impressed us with your devotion.” 

Suga smiled, allowing himself to be lead into the house by Akaashi, through the maze of hallways until they made it to the living room where Oikawa, Kuroo, and Kenma were sitting. Kenma was straddling Kuroo’s lap, his head buried in Kuroo’s neck as he appeared to be sleeping. 

Oikawa stood up when he saw Akaashi and Suga enter the room, his eyes scanning and analyzing Suga’s features. Then, he turned to Akaashi, waiting for a signal. Akaashi met Oikawa’s eyes, and nodded once. 

Oikawa smiled, and if anyone else had seen it, the smile would have looked malicious. But it really, really, wasn’t. 

Oikawa opened his arms to Suga, and the man quickly understood and hurried over to Oikawa, letting himself be enveloped by the larger man. 

“Oh, lamb,” Oikawa said, squeezing tightly around Suga’s waist. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

Suga didn’t respond, instead just let himself be carried down onto the couch and pulled onto Oikawa’s lap and cradled. Within a few minutes, he was asleep. Poor thing was probably exhausted. 

“So, that’s two tests down right? The letters and the escape? What’s left?” Kuroo asked, his fingers idly through Kenma’s hair. 

“Just the crows,” Oikawa responded, watching carefully at Kuroo’s reaction. It was disgust, which wasn’t surprising. The crows lived in the house, though barely, and they weren’t known for their sanity. 

“You’re sure you want him to go through that?” Kuroo asked. 

“He has to,” Oikawa said. “If he’s going to stay.” 

“I know,” Kuroo responded. “Doesn’t mean you like it, right?” 

“I don’t, but the crows won’t leave him alone unless they know they can trust him,” Oikawa responded. 

“Yeah, they’re dicks like that,” Kuroo said. “Well, I hope he survives. This is the only one I’ve liked aside from Akaashi.” 

“He’s amazing,” Oikawa said. “Perfect little lamb.” 

And then, Oikawa beckoned Akaashi over, tucked him under his arm, and then kissed him aggressively. 

Oikawa might be enamored by Suga, but as of yet that had nothing on his love for Akaashi. Years of being together had tied a bond between them tighter than anything else. When Oikawa broke their kiss, he was satisfied to see that Akaashi’s cheeks were pink and his lips were slick and puffed out. 

“Tomorrow night, just you and me,” Oikawa said. “Dinner, I’ll buy you something nice, and then I’ll make you scream my name until your legs give out.” 

To anyone else, it might have sounded threatening. And maybe it was. 

“Perfect,” Akaashi breathed. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I LOVE READING COMMENTS! You can send me what you’d like to see in upcoming stories, or even constructive criticism, or just your thoughts on the story! I love reading it!


End file.
